


Can I deserve love?

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anger, Angst, Blind Date, Closeted, Finding Love, Football, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Regret, Sad, Soccer, University, University Student Harry, University Student Liam, University Student Louis, University Student Niall, University Student Zayn, football players - Freeform, secret, set up date, soccer players, talked about polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mid day sun streamed over two feverishly moving bodies. The small apartment room messy with striped clothes. Loud moans leaving a thin frame positioned on all fours. Muscular body behind him pumping hips hard and fast. Making major creek noises on the old mattress and frame, blankets sliding off the edge following tossed pillows. </p><p>Or</p><p>Niall doesn't realize hes really been going for the wrong kind of guy, till he finds himself faced with a chance to actually find someone who wants to be with him. Enter in the weird best friend and the idea of finding yourself in who you date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How to find yourself under a bed.

Mid day sun streamed over two feverishly moving bodies. The small apartment room messy with striped clothes. Loud moans leaving a thin frame positioned on all fours. Muscular body behind him pumping hips hard and fast. Making major creeks noises on the old mattress and frame, blankets sliding off the edge following tossed pillows. 

“You’re too much. Be quiet.” The voice was gruff, like it usually was when they fucked. 

“Then don't fuck me so hard.” Blond pulled himself off, jetting his hips forward. Taking the sudden break to catch his breath. 

Large hands taking hold of hips roughly pulling him back strained voice as if he was trying to sound patient. “Stop being such a fag.” Being gracelessly entered again, like the man was stuffing his cock into him. With a mix of the top being awkwardly new to this, and a ping of self hating homophobia. 

“Liam.” Twisting back to give him a glare. “Seriously.” Finally catching hazel eyes, that could hardly hold his gaze before shifting down. Showing off the freshly shaved hair, and the start of a beard from shaving a few days ago. 

“.. Alight. Alright, can I continue.” Though his voice didn’t sound very apologetic just annoyed that they had stopped their usual tossel. This time of day being the only safe time he could sneak in that wasn’t 1am.

Throwing his hand out and waited. Finally throwing his hand up in a hurry gesture. “Come on then.” Pushing his hips back the man finally picking up again, setting back to the hard pace. It was weird and uneven and really he didn’t want to put too much thought into why he was still finding time to be fucked by the older jock. 

Few more loud moans left his mouth, but really he couldn’t help it. He was a noisy bottom, and when he snuck in at night they would have to be quick and quiet. This was the only time he could actually be loud. 

The fast pace was more like a jack rabbit then hot passionate sex. But it was enough to get him close. Stroking himself since there was no way the other would touch him. Head falling forward. “I'm close. Don’t stop.” Trying to be kind to voice his approaching climax even though Liam could careless if he finished or not, most nights being sent off without finishing. 

“Liam! Bro, you still in?” They hadn’t heard the click of the door. The voice startling the light brunette man. 

“Shit. Shit!” That sweet build being interrupted by a sudden lack of penetration. Liam was hurrying off the bed. ‘Fuck him. I was close.’ Sitting back on his legs his hands on hips. 

“Get under the bed.” Liam was pulling off the unsoiled condom and grabbing a pair of tracky bottoms of the ground. Then grabbing handful of the blonds clothes and pointing down.

“What? No.” Shaking his head as he blinked in disbelief. The man’s hand was coming for him trying to grab him off the bed. “Liam stop it.” Saying hushed. 

“Bro?!” The flatmate’s voice was closer this time.

Liams face was showing no joke, the blond being yanked from the bed. “You silly fucking queen. Get under the bed. Hide.” That hurt, it shouldn’t have but it didn’t feel as bad as nakedly dropping to the floor and crawling under the bed. In time for the door to be knocked on. 

“Hey, yeah I’m home.” The door was opened Liam now by the door. Niall listened to them joke about Liam having a wank. Why was having a wank ok and not pathetic, but having a decent looking blond not ok. 

Niall just stared out from where he was hiding resting his head on his ball of clothing. This was so stupid as he tried not to huff too loudly. Listening to them talking loudly such lads. Getting bored as he picked at a stray fiber on the carpet. How degrading was hiding under the bed, like the shameful secret he was. The sex really wasn’t worth this. Deciding dead on the spot. But they had had some nice times, the times the man was drunk and would insist on a quick cuddle before kicking Niall out of bed.

Maybe it was the fact that he wanted to help the man realize it was ok to live out of the closet but at the moment he could careless now. Time had gone by and how he had stayed so quiet was beyond him wishing he had grabbed his phone at least. Feet had padded to the side of the bed where he was staring out from. Hearing the click of the flat’s door.

“You’re good.” The man’s voice didn’t sound apologetic it was just annoyed. Niall pulled himself from under the bed over the messy blankets glancing over at the alarm clock on the bedside stand. 

“30 minutes!” Not even bothering to look at the man as he started to put on his clothes. ‘Shut up.’ “You couldn’t have got rid of him in 5. You had to have a fucking chat.” The man was up and trying to stop him. 

Larger hands grabbing at his wrists. “Fucking stop. What are you doing.” Blue eyes flicking up to meet confused brown. 

“What I’m doing is leaving.” Pulling himself free to pull on the university sweater, and pulling on the skinny jeans. He hadn’t even worn underwear for the afternoon booty call. 

Liam looked pissed and well he always seemed angry. “Come on. Your not… don’t do that. Stay let me at least finish.” There was no remorse or compassion. Just the man yet again worrying about himself. Not giving one fuck about Niall. 

“I’m good. Think we’re done here. Don’t call me yeah. ” Grabbing his book bag and throwing it over his shoulder. Stepping to the door, the jock was quickly at his side holding it shut from him leaving. Yanking on it but really he had no chance over the stronger man. 

“Look. Just fucking stay. Hes gone. Ok?” Niall rolled his eyes and pushed the man’s arm to get it to release pressure he had on the door keeping it closed. 

“Let me out you prick.” When the man instead grabbed his bag and ripping it off his shoulder, body pushed against the wood pinning him against the door. Cold surface pressing into his cheek as he felt his heart start pumping, really he wouldn’t put it past the man to make any moves. 

“Niall. Stay.” The man’s voice had sounded so sweet and sorry that it almost had him. But the man’s hands were moving from the door to his hips reaching around to the fly of his pants. 

“Please. Just let me go.” Physically he wouldn’t be strong enough to stop him. Blinking quickly hoping the man wasn’t going to try and force himself on him. Hands down grabbing at larger hands. “Please stop.” His voice had gone a bit at the end as his chest rose quickly. 

Hands stilling and a forehead was resting against his shoulder. Finally the warm body pulled back giving him enough room to drop down and grab the backpack and open the door just wide enough to squeeze through. Heading out the small flat and leaving the front door as quickly as possible. 

\---

“You seriously have bad taste.” 

Niall was on the couch knees pulled up textbook all but abandoned when he told his roommate and his room mates sometimes boyfriend then they had arrived that evening. Nodding his head at the two. “Kind of feels that way. Don’t think I even want to see him around campus anymore.” 

“Don’t go anywhere without us. No parties, no club nights. Nothing.” Of course Harry was going to mother hen him. 

“It’s not that bad. I don’t feel that unsafe. I can’t be too worried about him talking shit about me because he wouldn’t out himself. And I don’t think he will try anything to me without thinking I would out him.” Tapping his pen off the textbook, mind deep in thought. 

“Do you want to sleep with us tonight? It must have been scary.” Harry was placing down a cup of tea beside him, thanking his flatmate. Turning his attention to his sometimes boyfriend the shorter brunette with fluffy hair and annoying tracksuit named Louis. 

“Babe, I’ve gotta head off. Can’t stay to late early practice.” Niall just nodded he didn’t mind a bit of his best friend all to himself. “Beside, don’t stress over him. He’s a fucking loser, always has been. I’ll have to stare at his damn face all morning tomorrow.” The older’s shrug was part of his usual way of explaining anything, like it was just the way it is.

See the thing with Louis was he was great, really nice but a lad through and through. He liked football he played for the Uni team and that’s how he was here. Scholarship and all. Same with all the guys on the team. That’s how he knew Liam and how Niall had met every player on the team. 

“Guess just you and me tonight Hazz.. Sorry tommo.” Giving him a cheeky smile when the older’s face fell. 

“You know how I feel about missing these things.” To any outside person this would have sounded like a joke. But really it was odd how he ended up in bed with these to often. Nothing sexual but enough for a cuddle and some contact both being very open in whatever they were calling it now. 

“Unlucky.” Harry called out from where he was in the small kitchen, a single wall dividing the very tiny flat. Coming back in and sitting on Niall’s side arms wrapping around him and from the glares he was getting from Louis was sure that Harry was pulling weird faces at him. 

They stayed like this for a while, Niall’s legs over the football player's lap and seeking comfort in leaning back against Harry. Unable to stop the pout on his lips, this had kind of sucked and popped his bubble. It could have been because it was a bit of a stray from his usual antics. Not saying he was provocative, but he liked sleeping with men there was nothing wrong with that. 

Maybe it was because he actually thought he was helping the man. Thinking every time he would realize the things he said were hurtful. And that maybe it was becoming a self reflection on how he felt. At least that’s what physic major Harry would point out. Then ask him a million questions on how it made him feel. 

Honestly he didn’t know what he saw in Liam that was getting him so down now, but it was putting him in a funk. As the shorter of the group finally saying he had to go. Moving up on the couch giving Niall a surprise kiss. “Don’t stress kiddo. I’ll kick a ball at his face tomorrow. Make him less pretty.” Smiling at that and shaking his head as he moved a bit so the two could share a kiss over his shoulder. 

“See you later.” Both calling out ‘bye.’ As the light brunette stopped at the hall and looked back frowning. “Damn.” Making them both smile. ‘Get out of here.’ Laughing when Louis huffed putting on his trainers. “Alright, Alight.” 

Listening to the man leave as Harry nudged him up. “Come on, let’s go to bed. You’re not reading that book anyway.” Getting up and letting the younger lead him out of the room. Once settled in for the night he didn’t understand why they had a two bedroom flat. It wasn’t like Harry really slept in his room alone. Most nights inviting himself in if Niall was around. Even if Louis and him were around, he was usually dragged into bed unless they were to intimate for him to really want to see. 

The week was going by so slowly, and with his added work load this term he didn’t really know why he had taken on a random booty call. Which he had avoided seeing most of the week. But then calc happened on the end of Thursday, Niall was shocked he had actually forgotten it was the only class they had together. He had even switched his gym times to avoid him. 

Being ignored was one thing, but having to hear him talk so easily like nothing had just happened between them. Maybe he had let himself get too caught up in a false feelings for the jock.

As soon as class was done he was already out the door, needing to get out of the room. They may have been in University but that didn’t mean the man liked the hurl insults at him with his buddies like they were still in high school. 

Hoping he had gotten free when he took off out the main doors of the building and was jogging off campus toward his place. Just needing to be home and away from the stressful week. 

Dropping his bags at the door once he got in, letting out a sigh. He didn’t want this to throw him into such a funk. But maybe now he was internalizing this to much. Like this was what he deserved, someone who would just use him and hide him. Like he was something shameful. Even the thought made him feel suddenly so dirty. 

Jumping into the shower and coming back dragging his backpack over to the coffee table and setting up his laptop for homework. Not even getting up when the two had arrived in, food in bags that he didn’t even need to try and ignore. That was the last of his worries at the moment. 

“Come on Nialler. Eat something.” Louis of course was now beside him, looking comfy in sweatpants and a track jacket holding up the box of thai noodles. ‘It’s fine tommo.’ He could hear the sudden annoyance in his voice. “This fucker really has gotten to you.” His blond hair being petted from behind, the older must have been really feeling sorry for him. 

“It has. He didn’t even eat the cookie I left for him yesterday!” His best friend calling out for the bedroom, coming out in a sweater and shorts. Damn them for looking so comfy all the time, but that was school chic as he was in a similar school sweater and above the knee shorts. Listening to Louis shock as he messed up his hair like an annoying older brother wood. But a brother wouldn’t kiss him every time he left or every time they partied.. Or every time they were in bed with Harry. So maybe that was weird. 

“Fuck him. Become a weird polyamorous couple with us.” That got him to laugh since with Louis he never knew when the older was joking. 

“Tommo. I think I’m good. Since we are basically that already.” Turning to look back at both of them since Harry had now joined them with a set of chopsticks and another box filled with noodles. His own left on the side untouched since Louis had brought it to him first. “I think I just want to date someone.. Someone who actually wants to be with me.” 

“Uh hello.” His head being roughly knocked on. “Are you filled with marbles thats what im saying.” Knocking Louis hand away as he lifted his hand up to fix his hair. 

“You know what I’m saying. Maybe if it doesn’t work I’ll devote the rest of my life to being in some weird 3 way with you too. But please help me find a date.” Looking between the too with such hope since they were both very social and had lots of connections. 

This is how he found himself on a Friday night. Dressed in ripped black skinny jeans, white T Shirt. Sneakers white converse with the jean jacket he had taken from Harry’s wardrobe. Same with the weird long necklace the man had said would look nice. The mid spring evening was unseasonably warm which he was thankful for, now weird stops to say he was cold. 

Shifting his weight from foot to foot as he started to get nervous. He wasn’t even sure the person coming toward him was actually waving at him or not. But the closer he got he realized exactly who he was. 

“Niall, Sorry I’m running late.” He wasn’t, he was actually early just like Niall was. Dressed in a gray graphic shirt and a pair of skinny jeans but no where near the tightness of his own. Dark beat up doc marten boots, and a thin beat up military jacket with a black hood. First glance over his style was nothing compared to the man’s scruff and styled raven hair. Making him feel so boring since the older had an exotic look that his pale porridge looking skin lacked. 

“You’re not.” Trying not to show his complete confusion as he looked around. “Are you sure you are here to meet me? Not someone else…” Maybe that came off rude but he was still in shock as to who was talking to him. 

“Pretty sure I’m taking you on a date. Unless you’re having second thoughts.” His jaw dropped as watching the handsome man standing in front of him. Shaking his head quickly and trying to pull his jaw back up off the ground.

Swallowing quickly. “But you’re Zayn.” Sounding thick like maybe he was about to ruin this. 

“I am.” The man’s hands were clapped together, looking at them seeing the large hand tattoo and looking back up. Fuck what had he gotten into. 

“And you’re taking me on a date?” That got a laugh from the dark bearded man. Heat raised in his cheeks, making them red. 

“If you’ll let me.” Zayn’s voice was cool but relaxed. Damn he was handsome and still wanting to take him out. “Shall we go?” All Niall could do since his mouth had stopped working was nod. As he followed the man, who nodded down the street. “I know this sick place down the way.” Biting his bottom lip as he realized he had no idea what he was getting himself into. Looking over at Zayn he was going to kill Louis for setting him up with not only one of the starters for the University’s football team. Being Louis’s team teammate but also Liam's.

Just so happened to also be Liam’s roommate. Niall had never felt so screwed.


	2. How to be a bad date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall needs to learn how to not like a weirdo on dates. And maybe figure out if you can take something to stop blushing so much. Can finding the right guy have been way easier then he though.

This was so strange, to be walking down the main streets with someone he had never actually thought of in any other way then one of Louis’s lads. Not thinking he was the type to suggest a restaurant Niall would have never tired otherwise. Keeping in step, falling quiet as they walked. Unsure of what they could have in common other than maybe sports. As the got closer he attempted not to blush to hard when the man held open the door into the low light of the restaurant. 

Call him uneducated but he couldn’t tell what kind of place they had entered. “Where are we?” Asking quietly as they were lead to a table with a light over top and a grill in the middle of the wood. Looking confused over at the man taking his jacket off, just getting a grin as the older sat down across from him. 

Taking off his own jacket and laying it down beside him on the bench and looked around at the other tables, only half full of people around their own tables. Thanking the waitress as he was handed the menu, it was hard to figure it out as he looked up wondering if he looked as lost as he felt. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll order for us.” The man’s tattooed hand reached over and pulled the menu from him. “If that’s alright?” Zayns smile was so cool but this hint of childishness like he has smiled the same way since he was young.

Just nodding gladly. “Please be my guest.” Chuckling lightly as he rested his arms along the table, looking at the metal grid and put his hand over it carefully. Laughing once he realized it wasn’t hot. “What are you going to order us then?” 

“It’s a surprise.. But might be because I struggle with pronouncing it.” That got him, as he smiled at the bearded man and tried to peek over at the menu, having it pulled away so he couldn’t see. Their order was taken and he couldn’t understand what Zayn was ordering, pointing at a bunch of things on the menu. “beer ok?” 

“Yeah great thanks.” Looking around once they were alone trying not to feel awkward for staring or anything since the man was fit and athletic with tattoos, all the type of things that could make you go weak in the knees.. 

“Hope this isn't too forward but you look fantastic.” Ice blues flicking up to meet a dark gaze. “I mean you always look good.” Watching him get flustered was very entertaining unable to stop the blush creeping up on his cheeks. 

“Always? You admitting to looking at me.” Really trying hard to play it cool as he watched the man give him a side smile.

“Nah. Course not that would mean I've noticed you around at parties and campus.” Watching the inked hand scratch his beard trying to seem distracted. Raising a brow at the man thankfully their beer coming in time for him to take a drink. Trying to process what he was saying. 

Setting the chilled glass down and looking back at the man. Wondering if the older was just as nervous as he was. “I mean.. your hard to miss so I think it's more easy to believe I've seen you around and at parties with the rest of the team. Not the other way around.”

Eyeing the way he cradled his cup and took a slow drink. “You shouldn't underestimate yourself. You’re very eye-catching.”

Coughing a bit as he just shook his head. That couldn't be real. This had to be some kind of joke that the jock was playing. Niall didn't get much attention even if he had had a series of casual encounters mostly with barely out or still closeted men. Never mind going on an actual date that wasn't basically somewhere no one would know who they are or dark theaters. 

“Enough about that... “ Looking away and trying not to keep the heat from traveling to his neck. “I watched you play last weekend. Your really good.”

“Thanks, do you come to most of the matches? Your friends with Harry right?” Finding it hard not to want to listen to the man talk for the rest of the night. Voice nice and deep. 

“Yeah that's how I met Louis. We go as much as we can, show support.” Trailing away as he watched the tray being carried over. Watching the small plates being placed down then larger ones as the server moved to turn on the grill in the center. Waiting for them to be gone before looking at Zayn. 

“Are we supposed to eat it raw.” Looking at it really confused between it all, settling his glace at the meat. 

Zayn had a way of chuckling that made it sound like a snicker. “No. We have to grill it.” 

“We cook our own food?” Looking at it and to the grill letting it all click in before shrugging. “ok. Just slap it on?” His cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so hard as he watched the man use the set of tongs that came with the meat dishes, putting a few peices down. . 

“Don't give me food poisoning. Yeah?” Asking out as he concentrated in putting on a few more strips of long red beef since he didn’t think Zayn had put enough. Looking up to see the man watching him as he grinned. It actually had turned out fine once they were finally eating watching how the man was putting the sides together on his meat.

Hearing the airy laugh when he had decided to try whatever Kimchi was even after the warning of not taking too much. “I feel like I could breath fire!” Downing his beer quickly in an attempted to break the heat. 

They had gotten near the end of the dinner both a couple beers in but he wasn't counting and not feeling them so he didn't have much of an excuse for asking. But the words slipped out of his lips before he could stop them. “So are you gay? Or just curious? Because I've only ever seen you with girls.”

Niall watched the man cough around the mouth full of food. “uh...Neither.” Zayn sounded so confused as he gave him an odd look. Narrowing his eyes at him in confusion. ‘what?’

“I'm Bi. Not curious, and this is going to sound lame but sometimes it's easier to find a girl to chill with than to find if a guys into me or not.” The man didn't look away, at least he was being honest. As the blond studied his face a bit longer before deciding to just keep talking. 

“ok. How much did Louis pay you to take me out?” Pointing a finger at him still skeptical. Maybe he had an issue or two that was pretty obvious. 

Hands flew up in defense. “Nothing. I overheard him saying to one of the guys about looking for someone for you.” A pause since Niall didn't know what to say. “For real, no lies. Is that not ok?” 

Niall just shook his head. “It’s fine. Just not use to being taken on dates. “ More like he wasn't use to being the eye of someone's attention. That someone actually asked to be the one to take him out. 

“cool you done with the 3rd degree.” Zayn didn’t sound like he was offended at least. 

Laughing suddenly as he nodded. “Yeah sorry. Just had to check. Louis has good intentions but I may not trust him 90% of the time.”

They ate for a bit longer mainly just chatting about school and majors. Something he would have done with anyone else and it had turned into a really great dinner. Finding out that the man was a Science Major and was in love with space. Finding that more than impressive, and maybe made him way hotter now. 

Nearing the end of the meal Niall trying to argue why they should split the bill but Zayn was to insistent. “Fine if you are paying, let me get you a pint down at the pub? Or is that not date appropriate.” Looking at the man with a shrug really he wasn’t sure what he was doing. Feeling quite hopeless in the dating aspect of the night.

“Have you never been on a date before mate?” Zayn’s nicely groomed eyebrow raised as he tried not nod instantly. 

“Not many if I'm honest.” Niall really didn't feel like he should be ashamed of it since really hadn't been out on many.

“Well my goal isn't to get you wasted so let's skip the pub yeah?” That was confusingly nice to hear. As they left into the now lit up streets. Walking down along the store fronts talking more about what they liked to do outside of school. Not too surprised the man did a lot training for his team, since he was there on a scholarship.. Bumping shoulders from walking so closely and knocking knuckles before his hand was taken in a warmer one. 

“Jesus, your hands freezing.” The blond just looked down at their hands. It was different than holding hands with one of his friends. There wasn’t usually time for hand holding when you were to busy having casual sex. So this was was really out of his wheelhouse. Moving to fall in step with him. What really got him was that they saw people from school walk past, some even saying hi to his footballer date. Feeling slightly awkward but also surprised the man never let go of his hand or acted like he was embarrassed.

Glad for the long walk unsure when they had started heading towards his area, finding themselves outside of the blonds flat as he nodded his head toward this building. “This is me.” Blue eyes catching dark hazel’s as he stayed still not wanting to part just yet. 

“Right. Can I give you my number?” That got him nervous, why would Zayn want to talk to him again. Pulling out his phone, fumbling with it so much he almost dropped it. Being the opposite of smooth, why was he having such a problem being relaxed. Handing it over for the man to type in his info, taking it back and sending a quick smiley face and pocketed his phone. Not trusting himself not to drop Zayn’s phone. 

“I had fun tonight.” Smiling shyly at the man now that they were face to face, glad he wasn’t to much taller than him, maybe only a couple of inches. 

“Really? I was kinda worried you were having a shit time.” The raven haired man’s hand was up scratching at the short sides of his hair. 

“Why’d you think that?” Trying to clear his throat feeling bad for making the other feel that way.

“Cuz you weren’t talking. Anytime I’ve seen you with your mates they can’t seem to shut you up.” That got him laughing as he shook his head offering a shrug. 

“I’m really sorry for that. Honestly, just been a long time since I’ve been on a date. The whole talking one on one is a bit hard.” Reaching out to take the man’s hand again since his was getting cold, not because he actually liked the feeling of the footballers hand, at least that’s what he wanted to keep telling himself. 

“But Ive never heard of you being single till now..” Eyes wide with amusement as he took in the sight of the man he always thought of being a lad, not someone to notice anything. ‘How long have you been paying attention?’

“Come on, it’s not like that..” The older swung their linked fingers, making Niall smile as he looked down trying not to show how happy that made him. 

“So a while, huh?” Getting a ‘shut up’ from the tattooed in response, making him laugh loudly. Taking a second to compose himself. “Can I be honest.. No judging.” Really hoping he wasn’t going to shoot himself in the foot.

 

“Course. Can’t judge I don’t really know ya.” Sighing out as he bit his lip, not really sure the man would take it well. But if zayn dated girls because it was easier than finding men then maybe he would be ok with this. 

“I haven’t been out much because I have a really bad habit of seeing asshole closeted guys.” Looking down the street more to avoid contact with the man. It felt more shameful to say it outloud to someone who had taken him on a date and been a perfect gentleman.

“Really.. Thats shit.” Trying not to laugh again, as he looked back and nodded in agreement praying with all he had that he hadn’t screwed this up. 

He could feel an awkward silence, looking around trying to not make eye contact but it happened anyway. Locking eyes as he man took a step forward closer, hoping that the low light would hide the creeping blush on his cheeks. Waiting for the man to fill the gap. 

When he didn’t he finally tipped forward and pressed his own pink lips agains velvety smooth ones. Softer than he could have pictured, not realizing that he had wanted to kiss the man this badly until they were in contact. Hand coming up to cup a bearded jaw liking the rough feeling under his fingertips. Maybe the thrill of kissing someone outside was why his heart was beating so fast, or maybe it was just the fact that he had the freedom to do this. 

Liking the way the his facial hair felt against his freshly shaved skin. Pulling back only to stop himself from falling into the kiss more. 

Not really knowing how he stopped himself from inviting the man up but maybe he wanted a chance to see him again. “I should head up.. But I really had a good time. Maybe next time I’ll walk you home.” That got a snicker from deep red lips and a nod. ‘Course.’ 

Being so close to dropping the man’s hand but he had to get one last taste, as he tugged him back closer to him and got in one last kiss before taking the step back hoping the look he was giving was smouldering enough. ‘See you.’

Heading up the 4 floor walk up to his apartment door. Pushing in and with a kick getting his shoes he hadn't even bounced once as he flopped in the bed before Harry was calling out for him.“How was it! What was he like?”

Not knowing how else to respond and yelling back.”He was perfect!” Groaning loud enough for the man to hear, he was so screwed. Waiting for his room mate to run in and attack him with questions. 

Standing to get changed once Harry was on his bed. Answering all his questions. “Yes, he paid.- I wasn't gone enough to do that to him Harry. - didn't know he was a science major.” 

Flopping back down onto the bed once he was in sweats and a muscle top. “Your phone's flashing.” The voice from his side where Harry was reaching for it. 

“huh but I'm here with you… you’re the only one who texts me.” Grabbing it quickly before Harry could trying not to be as excited as he was, clearly his best friend could see right through that.

“What does it say?” Excited voice right by his ear as his roommate was trying to get a look at the screen. Pulling his phone back out of site. 

“Nothing… just that he had ‘a good time.” Typing back quickly to say the same. Looking at Harry for a second when it went off again his eye going wide. ‘That was fast…’ The comment was the least of his thoughts.’well? What does it say?’

Turning his phone back over to check it. “He wants to see me again. And doesn't want to wait till next week…” Blinking a few times before being jumped on by Harry who was well over the moon. Teasing him for getting a second date, and really just making fun of his lack of confidence. Looking back at his phone as he tried to text back as quickly as possible.

-When?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting! i have a bit more planned for this one. But like i said my first chapter this one is on the back burner to my next one. Which is maybe a month shy from being done. So once its over i can focus on this one!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another work my friends! Hopefully this one is going to be a short one. Nothing to long. Just had some ideas and hopefully i work through some of my other writers block. =D enjoy. This one may not be updated for a bit of time due to my other work not being completed yet!  
> Thank you for reading and please let me know if this is something you want to read more of!  
> Lots of love,  
> dblwrites


End file.
